Texts
by TheSilentDarkWriter
Summary: Mikan has been texting a boy called N for 6 months, she finds out that he's attending her school Alice Academy. Now she's racing to find out who he is while Narumi decides Mikan and Hotaru have to join the Raven Flames, the no. 1 band of the school, for the end of the year competition.
**Hello lovelies! This is m first Gakuen Alice story! I hope you all like it! Please read the AN at the bottom**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

TEXTS

* * *

Why is math boring? -N

I couldn't help my glee as my phone dinged in my pocket. N was all I knew, name wise, about my 'message guy'. Just N. He messaged me one day thinking I was his friend Ruka. Ever since then we've been talking. Sometimes he was a jerk, but he hides how nice he is. In all likeness, I'll never meet him. After all, I go to Alice Academy. Both a school for the arts and for children with Alices. That's right, I, Milan Sakura, am an Alice and has been at this school for three months now.

Because it's outdated. It's like a thousand of years old. -M

Well, I don't like it and my teacher is gayer than fuck -N

What's wrong with gays? -M

Nothing but my teacher is fucking annoying and is wearing a fucking tutu. A purple tutu! -N

XD OMG! I have a teacher like that. His name is Narumi, and he may or may not be in love with my mother. -M

Wait. Narumi? You go to Alice Academy? -N

... Narumi's your teacher... -M

At the moment -N

"Hotaru!" I yelled. Hotaru was and will always be my favorite person in the world. She's my best friend. She likes to pretend she's mean and greedy, but she has a heart of gold. The Alice of invention is what she was gifted with. Hotaru sighed and turned to me. Her raven-colored hair was brushed from her deep purple eyes that held wisdom and absolute coldness unless she was looking at me.

"Yes, Baka? " she asked. Baka means idiot and is my nickname for her. I don't understand way.

"He goes to this school!" I yelled it out. The teacher turned to me with a glare. Jinno wasn't happy. He hates me even more because I call him Jin-jin.

"Sakura."

"Soooorrryyy," I let out weakly then went back to Hotaru.

"N? This school? How do you know?"

"He's pissed right now because he's in math class with his teacher who is currently in a purple tutu," I told her.

"Wow. That is Narumi. If you'd stop being a baka, I could find out who he is," she sent me a glare. The same glare that earned her the nickname 'ice queen' from others and 'kitten' from me. Personally, I've never been afraid of anyone. I mean, the scariest person in the building, Persona, is practically my brother.

"No. In not giving you his number. I don't have money to pay you, and now... If I find it out, its because I figured it out... Or he figures me out."

"That ones more likely, baka." she sighed. She knew me better than anyone and vice versa. Academic wise I'm not exactly the best; however, music and performing wise, I'm one of the bests. In fact Hotaru and I will be partners performing in a compition to decide the best band/singer of the school year. Every year for the last six years the same band has won. Raven Flames. I may be new this year, but I'm definitely going to try my best. Not to be the best, just for fun.

"Mou, Hotaru! So mean!"

"Sakura! One more time and you've got lunch detention! If you can even get anymore!" Jin-jin growled at me.

"Sorry Jin-jin!"

He sighed, "just work, Sakura."

Jin-jin was actually a family friend to my uncle. My uncle's the high school principal, and Jin-jin and him are pretty tight. It was my dad Jin-jin didn't like, but my dad passed away before I was born. The closest thing to a father figure I have is Narumi. Narumi is teaching N right now! Wait phone!

Oi. Do NOT leave me alone in math baka! -N

I will spam you- N

Get back here!- N

Geez you're inpatient. And I have Jin-jin rn so I can't always answer quickly. -M

Jin-jin? Do u mean Jinno? -N

Yep -M

You have amused me -N

Can't you type LOL like a normal person? -M

No. Bells gonna ring give me three minutes -N

Same... -M

As if on que, the bell rang. Huh. He's good. Yes, he knows I'm a girl, just as I know he's a boy. That we established first, that way there would be no misunderstandings. I went to Misaki-sensi's class next. He teached history.

I have music class, so u have to suffer through history on your own -N

I hope you step on a Lego. Bitch XP-M

You're so mature -N

Why thank you ^.^-M

This class was always boring. I always feel asleep in here... Sigh... What can a girl do? I started drifting off and slept until the bell rang.

* * *

Mmmmm what a nice nap. Wait, bell. School is over! Yes! Now I can go to Tsubasa's house! Not just me, Hotaru too.

School's out. -N

Well yeah, I heard the bell moron-M

Fuck forgot. We go to the same school. Youre in 11th grade, right? -N

Yep. Stalker -M

Tch -N

I laughed as I walked to my pseudo brother's locker. Luckily I didn't need to go to my own. Hotaru and I have been sharing a locker since fifth grade. Everything I have with me is homework. Meaning English and History. I'm not doing my math. Well I could if I wanted to but i probably won't. Narumi doesn't give me detention.

Baka, are you going to give me a clue as to who you are?-N

I thought for a moment. Then wrote the message that would seal my fate.

Figure it out before I figure out who you are, and I'll go on a date with you ;-)-M

:-\ Deal. -N

* * *

"You did what!?" Tsubasa yelled out. My pseudo big brother's dark eyes were wide, his black hair was messy from where he threw of his navy blue toboggan. The star tattoo on his cheek seemed to twinkle next the fire in his eyes.

"Um, made a deal with N... About a possible date..." I muttered out.

"MIKAN, YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" he screamed out.

"Well, not personally..."

"Mikan!" he stared at me in disbelief.

"Tsubasa, leave her alone," up came Misaki, his girlfriend. "They've been talking for six months." she was beautiful with her faded red hair, a shade of pink even. Her eyes were bright and full of passion. She was crazy, but she was undoubtly the most amazing girl that could ever fall for Tsubasa.

"But... But..."

"Let the baka choose as she wishes," Hotaru pipped in, she was doing some weird invention.

"Besides he goes to this school! And... I've never had a boyfriend before..." I said lowly. Hotaru nodded. Misaki froze.

"NEVER!? How? YOU are so KAWII!?" Misaki yelled out.

"Because she's an oblivious baka," Hotaru nodded to herself. Ouch. Why does she hate me so much!?

"Mou, Hotaru," tears whelled in my eye. She rolled her eyes.

"Ah, Mikan, you're the most beautiful girl in the world! No one deserves you," Tsubasa smiled placing me on his shoulder. It was then screaming could be heard. It came from multiple girls.

Misaki sighed, "where there's fangirls, there's..."

Suddenly the girls screamed, "RAVEN FLAMES!"

"Omg Natsume marry me!"

"Ruka be my prince!"

"Koko read me!"

"Yuu. Lets study chemistry! "

"Kitsune! Over here!"

Emerging from the crowd of squealing girls, came four boys. Very different boys. Yuu was a nerdy boy who probably didn't belong with the band except for his awesome drum skills. He was considered the best in the country, a feat he's proud of. He had blonde hair and glasses covering his innocent eyes. His girlfriend was just as beautiful, but Anna was no where around.

Koko was a boy with bright eyes and blonde spiky hair. He wore a cocky smile and was devilously handsome. Not to mention he was a god among tech.

Kitsune was a lot like Koko. Only Kitsune was known for his talent in painting. Don't let that fool you. He lived up to his name completely.

Ruka was the manager and lead guitarist. He could make a king fall to his knees, but he was a gentle soul. His alice was Animal phenomenons. He was adorable! I think he may have a crush on Hortaru. Wth his big blue eyes and blood hair, he would be her perfect prince. If she liked him back... does she? Yes. But she'll never act like it.

The final one never failed to grab my attention. While i know i don't have a crush on THE Natsume Hyuuga, i knew when to stare at eye candy. His red eyes could peirce to souls of a thousand warriors. HIs raven hair, silky and smooth looking, seemed perfect. his lightly tanned skin was the definition of gorgeous. He was just so perfect looking. But for me that's as far as it goes. I simply like N more than Natsume. N was nice, Natsume wasn't.

The band walked towards us. Ruka ended up beside Hortaru, and Natsume grabbed Tsubasa's arm.

"Let's go, shadow freak. We have a project." without another word, we watched Natsume completely ignore us and drag Tsubasa away.

"Sorry about that," Ruka smiled softly at us before glancing at Hotaru and leaving. The boys followed. They took Tsubasa in a matter of seconds.

"What was that about?" Misaki muttered with a growl before running after them.

Hotaru looked at me before smiling softly. Maybe Ruka did have a chance after all.

"C'mon, Baka. You can stay in my dorm."

"Yay!"

Today has been amazing. Now all i needed to do is find N... This school year was going to be the best!

 **Well that's it for the first chapter! I'm not sure if this is going to be lobg or short, but we'll work on it! Also, if u review, I'll answer you after each chapter!**

 **Have a wonderful day, my lovelies!**


End file.
